I will never let you go
by snowdrop65
Summary: She waited long enough... (WARNING: Contains season 8 spoilers)


**Cute little Shamy fanfic. 3**

Leonard and Penny were sitting on the couch, cuddled up, while Sheldon was working on the computer. He was trying to work out a mathematical problem, but his mind wouldn't let him. He was thinking about Amy. She said she needed space - Sheldon didn't quite understand that. After all, they had a weekly quota of 24 hours together. How much more space could she possibly want? Maybe he could lower the quota to 22 hours.

"Sheldon, are you OK?" Leonard asked. "You've been awfully quiet for the past..." He looked at his watch. "5 minutes." Sheldon sighed, but said nothing.

"Yeah, you don't look too good." Penny added.

"You wouldn't understand." Sheldon said quietly, his voice filled with genuine saddness. It pained Penny to see him like this.

"Is it Amy?" Leonard asked. At the mention of her name, Sheldon felt his bottom lip quiver. He quickly nodded.

"Come here, swettie." Penny said gently and patted Sheldon's spot on the couch. Sheldon looked at her for a moment, then obliged and walked to her. He sat down. "What's wrong?" Penny asked. After taking a breath, he responded.

"I miss her." He said honestly, looking at the floor. After a moment, he spoke again. "I don't understand. We've been dating for 5 years, we were happy. Then, one day, she just... left." Leonard put his hand on his roommate's shoulder.

"That's just it." Penny spoke again. "You've been taking the relationship too slowly, Sheldon. She wanted more." At this, Sheldon angrily got up.

"I was ready for more!" He said, somewhat angrily. "I wanted to propose to her that day, but she wouldn't let me!" He shouted, then stormed to his room, leaving the pair confused.

Slamming the door, he walked to his bed and collapsed on it. He knew that he was still in love with Amy, but did she love him? Was their relationship a lie to her. Sniffling, Sheldon grabbed their Relationship Agreement and looked through it. He smiled at the memories it held. He ran his fingers over Amy's innitials, seeing a tear fall next to it. He closed the Agreement and carefully set it back on its original place. Wiping the tear from his eyes, he lay back on his bed, letting the tears run into the pillow.

(x)

"Where is he?" Amy asked, as soon as the door to apartment 4A were opened to her. Leonard frowned and pointed to Sheldon's room. Amy walked in.

"Hi, bestie." Amy greeted Penny, who smiled back at her, then walked to Leonard.

"Come on." He said and walked outside with Penny. They figured that the pair needed some alone time. Amy sighed and walked to his room. She stared at the door for a while, until she finally knocked.

"Who is it?" Sheldon asked, having just been woken up.

"It's me." Amy said. Sheldong felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her voice. Was he imagening it?

"Come in." He menaged to say as he moved himself into a sitting position. Amy complied and closed the door behind her. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Leonard called me." Amy said. "He told me that... he told me everything." She said. Sheldon lowered his head. Amy sighed and walked to him, only to sit next to him. "Sheldon..."

"It's true." He said and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Amy, and I can't imagine my life without you." He said, taking her hands. Amy felt her eyes water.

"Sheldon, I-" She started, but was interrupted by Sheldon, who suddenly closed the space between them. His kiss was passionate, probably the most passionate kiss they've ever had. She eagerly responded, feeling a sudded rush of all the passion she had, after all that time. After a few blissfull moment, Sheldon moved away and Amy opened her eyes to look at his. Swallowing, Sheldon carefully removed Amy's glassed and placed them onto the nightstand. Before Amy could onject, he kissed her again, even more passionately than before. She felt him wrap his hand around her waist and place her onto the bed. Feeling her body tense, he moved away again.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently. Amy smiled and they continued to kiss.

 **I'll leave the rest to your mind. :) Please review and tell me if you liked it. Those reviews mean A LOT to me.**


End file.
